


five

by destinedtobelokid



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/destinedtobelokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five sentences/mini-drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating writing an essay that was due three days ago and I've been left with an assortment of sentences I can't use. Feel free to use these as prompts ^.^

_**1)** _

Merlin leaned against the window, gazed up at the blue sky, a smile tugging at his lips. The weather has been surprisingly pleasant recently, what with the world ending and all.

 

_**2)** _

Murder wasn't the easiest way to apologize, but Morgana thought Mordred would appreciate the sentiment. And she found that he did, very much so; as when she came home, carefully slipping her designer gloves off nimble fingers, Mordred pinned her against the wall and kissed her hard.

 

_**3)** _

Merlin's sleep is plagued with night terrors of raging fires, choking smoke and cold blue eyes that leave Merlin's skin pale as death and his eyes shadowed with the pain that he's yet to feel.

 

_**4)** _

Starlight reflected in Merlin's eyes- distant, dying. Arthur's throat tightened and he couldn't find the voice to speak, to comfort. Merlin stared for a moment longer before giving Arthur a bitter smile. "See? Told you no one cared."

 

_**5)** _

_Birthdays were always supposed to be special,_ Arthur thought as he frowned down at his bowl of cereal. _But being told that you come from a family of serial killers isn't something you give your son for his eighteenth birthday_ (and neither is a sleek silver knife, and sheath or a handmade manual so originally labelled _Murder for Dummies_ ).


End file.
